


A New Modern Love

by DallasWinston98



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DallasWinston98/pseuds/DallasWinston98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut of Dally x Johnny. Dom Johnny is the main thing of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Modern Love

(Dallas POV)

(Based in 2015)

WARNING: Extremely sexual content ahead, you have been warned.

Johnny asked me to meet him at a small motel on the other side of town. I'm not surprised to ever see him so far from our neighborhood, he's been more adventurous recently. I pulled my car into the parking lot of Motel 8, it was located by a heavily busy highway. I parked my car and turned off the ignition, slowly kicking the car door open. I stepped into the crisp, night air and closed the car door. I saw the familiar silhouette of Johnny, lazily leaning against the wall with a room card in his hand. He smiled lightly as I approached him. 

"Glad you could make it, Dal." Johnny muttered while fidgeting with a bag he had. 

"So, why did you want me to come here? Especially so late.." I said while looking around the dark sidewalk. 

"I just wanted to hang out, have some one on one time since any other time the gang is around," Johnny said while walking to door sixteen. He took the plastic card and slid it into the slot, a beep came from the door and Johnny opened the door. 

"Wanna go in first?" Johnny asked, coolly and stepped to the side.

I nodded and stepped into the dark room. I turned the lights on so I could see. I felt suspicious of how Johnny was acting, he wasn't being all the quiet and he wasn't shyly walking around. He was acting like he became king of something, his every footstep was full of purpose. 

Johnny turned off the lights and made his way to one of the lamps that was mounted on the wall. He turned the lamp on, causing dim light to shine. I slid my jacket off and placed it on a near by table, I felt eyes on me. I looked at Johnny who didn't take his dark brown eyes off of me. He was looking me up and down, biting his bottom lip. I shrugged and laid on the bed, it was pretty stiff. Johnny laid beside me. . . well, he might as well have been ontop of me. 

"Johnny, is there something wrong?" I asked while looking over at him. 

Johnny investigated me, closely looking at my body, I shifted awkwardly. 

"Johnny, what are-"

Suddenly, arms were pinned to the bed and Johnny was ontop of me, smirking at me.

"I wanna play with you, only thing I need is your consent.." Johnny whispered and kissed me on the cheek.

"What do you mean?" I asked, softly and Johnny smiled devilishly. 

"Well. . . we won't need a safeword, I'm not going to push you that far yet.." Johnny muttered to himself and sat up, sitting on my abdomin.

"What do you want to do to me?" I asked, I only had a faint idea of what he was talking about.

"I'll use a toy on you, maybe fuck you some myself, put you on a leash, I'll have you fuck me according to my own instructions. ." Johnny said, seductively, I was in shock to hear Johnny talk like that. 

"Wanna think on it?" Johnny asked and I nodded slowly. 

"I need to go to the bathroom. ." I lied and Johnny crawled off of me, I made my way to the bathroom.

"Hurry back, Dal." Johnny called out at me before I closed the white bathroom door. 

I leaned against the door and ran all of my fingers through my hair, wincing when I got caught in small tangles. I didn't know what to do. I never thought of Johnny being so dirty mouthed. Sweet, shy, innocent Johnny Cade. I sighed heavily and placed my hands on edges of the porcelain sink, I looked down into the sink. I never thought of Johnny being so dominant in personality. I looked up into the mirror, my reflection stared back at me. I looked into my own blue eyes, contemplating Johnny's offer. It was mainly curiosity that was pulling me toward a yes. I had never had a toy used on me before nor have I bottomed before. The simple thought of it all made me want Johnny, it was almost painful. I took in a deep breath and slowly released, I now had my answer.

I slowly opened the bathroom door, I stepped out and made my way back to the bed. Johnny watched closely as I laid back onto the bed, he smirked.

"You think of an answer while you were in there, Dally?" Johnny asked, he kissed me right below my earlobe. 

"Y-Yeah, I did. ." I stuttered and my face felt hot.

"You sound nervous, that's so unlike you, baby. ." Johnny whispered before kissing me on the forehead. 

"My answer is: yes, I want you to play with me. ." I muttered and Johnny's eyes lit up. 

"Good choice, let me get the things I need," Johnny moved off the bed and unzipped his bag. 

He dug inside and pulled out three items, I could only guess what they were. He had the items in his arms as he crawled back onto the bed, he sat them on the second pillow. 

"Johnny.." I muttered before he deeply kissed me.

I pulled him ontop of me and slowly rubbed his sides. Johnny ran his tongue over my lips, I parted my lips and he violated my mouth with his tongue. I moaned as he ran his tongue over my tongue and over my teeth. I was moaning as I licked around his mouth, causing him to moan. 

We had to pull away so we could breathe. I pulled away and panted heavily, Johnny was panting lightly, a string of saliva kept us connected. Johnny pulled at my shirt, indicating it was time to slip out of my clothes. Johnny crawled off of me and began to undress himself. I undressed myself then looked over at Johnny. The first thing I really noticed was how big his erection was, I would say about six and a half inches. I never thought of Johnny being big nor have I thought of him being small, I think I began to stare. 

"You okay there, Dal?" Johnny asked, smiling at me and I quickly took my eyes off his length. 

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." I said and looked toward the wall.

Johnny crawled to me and pulled my head up. He put a deep red collar around my neck then attached a black leash, I looked at him and deeply blushed. He wrapped the leash around his hand and glanced at his hand, but looked back at me. He slightly tugged which caused me to slightly pull forward, he smirked at me. Johnny pulled me down to his erection, I looked up at him. 

"Get to sucking. ." Johnny demanded and pressed his tip onto my lips. 

I stuck my tongue out and took a quick lick, getting a quick taste of Johnny. I circled my tongue over his tip, causing Johnny to groan and run his fingers through my hair.

"Good boy. ." Johnny whispered and moaned as I brought my tongue down his length.

I trailed my tongue back to his tip, taking it into my mouth. Johnny sighed in pleasure and put his free hand onto the back of my head. I was slowly bobbing my head, taking him as far into my mouth as I could. Johnny bucked his hips which caused him to go farther into my throat. I gagged loudly and quickly pulled his length out of my mouth. I was panting heavily and was trying to recompose myself. 

"You okay?" Johnny giggled and I nodded slowly, unsure if I really was okay. 

"Let's move on then," Johnny pulled me up and pointed to the pillow, "lay down now."

I laid down as Johnny went to grab something, he came back into my view. He had a purple vibrater, this made me nervous.

"Ready?" Johnny asked and I whimpered, he kissed me softly. 

"Sh, it'll be okay. ." Johnny cooed and I nodded, slowly. 

Johnny turned the vibrater onto it's lowest setting, I heard it's soft humming. 

"I have a few rules, when I snap my fingers, you have done something I don't like or you did not follow my instructions. I may scold you through degrading," Johnny ran the vibrater down my abdomin, "you will listen and you will obey." 

I nodded and Johnny smirked, he rubbed the vibrater on my member. I fisted the sheets and moaned softly, he kept rubbing the vibrater up and down. I panted lightly as he slowly moved down to my entrance. Johnny turned the setting two notches higher and rubbed it around the outer ring of my entrance. 

"J-Johnny. ." I whimpered as he pushed it farther into me. 

I moaned in pain as he slowly thrusted the vibrater, he softly kissed my neck. 

"Oh, I didn't know you were a virgin, Dally, You're really tight. ." Johnny said, amazed and pushed it deeper within me. 

"Ah. ." I moaned in pain and pleasure, Johnny turned the vibrater to a higher setting. 

The tip of it was right on the edge of my prostate, the vibration caused me to want it deeper.

"D-Deeper. ." I requested and Johnny looked up at me. 

"Beg me." Johnny demanded and I sighed heavily. 

"D-Deeper, Johnny, please. ." I begged softly and whimpered.

"Do you really want it?" Johnny asked and pushed the vibrater one milimeter closer to my prostate.

"I want it, I need it. . please, Johnny. ." I implored and whimpered as he thrusted the vibrater faster. 

"You might regret that decision, Dal. ." Johnny muttered as he pushed it deeper inside. 

I gasped at the sudden heavy feeling of pleasure, the vibrating within me caused to writhe and moan loudly. Johnny stopped thrusting. 

"I want you to stay as quiet as you can stay, I want to test your endurance. Remember, when I snap my fingers that means you did not follow instructions. Expect me to scold you." Johnny stated while looking at me, he had a serious look on his face.

"O-Okay. ." I muttered as he started thrusting the vibrater once again. 

I whimpered softly, trying to keep myself quiet. The vibrations rubbing over my prostate made me want to scream and moan so loudly it would echo off the walls. Johnny thrusted it deep inside and moved it slowly. The back of my throat began to hurt because of me holding back my moans. I accidently let out a loud moan, I quickly covered my mouth with my hand. Johnny snapped his fingers and pulled the vibrater out of me, I was lightly panting. 

"I have to admit, you have a high endurance," Johnny turned off the vibrater and laid it to the side, "I'll forgive you for your outburst this time." 

Johnny sat on his legs and grabbed a bottle. I looked at the bottle and it turned out to be a bottle of lube. Johnny put some of the liquid on his hand and rubbed it on his erection, he took the remaining liquid and rubbed it on my entrance. Johnny crawled ontop of me and placed his member at my hole, I blushed heavily.

"Ready?" he asked, softly and I nodded.

Johnny thrust into me slowly and I whimpered quietly, the pain wasn't as bad as it was a few moments before. Johnny softly kissed me and thrusted slowly.

"Oh, Johnny. ." I moaned and Johnny pulled on my leash, I was now face-to-face with him.

"Do you like being fucked?" Johnny panted, lustfully as he fucked me hard.

"Y-Yes, oh God, yes. ." I panted out as I clawed at the bed.

Johnny smiled and moved his hips faster. I moved my hands onto his thin back and lightly clawed.

"Do that again, the clawing." He panted and I happily obliged.

I clawed his back again, Johnny moaned loudly and I crashed my lips into his. Johnny pulled away and smirked down at me.

"Oh, J-Johnny, mm. ." I whimpered and I felt a familiar warmth in between my legs.

"I-I'm gonna c-cum!" I exclaimed in blind pleasure.

"Sh, Dally, not yet. Hold it." Johnny requested and I tried not to release just yet.

"Dal, release when I get to three. ." Johnny panted heavily, I was relieved I could finally release.

"One. ."  
I felt him thrust hard and deep, I made a strange hight pitched noise.

"Two. ."

I felt like the last second was going by slower than before, I wondered if Johnny was doing it on purpose.

"Johnny, please!" I begged, loudly and kissed him softly, I moaned into the kiss.

"Three!" Johnny moaned as I felt his seed fill me up.

I screamed in pleasure and came hard, it was all over me. Johnny pulled out of me and I felt his seed seep out of me, he got some on his fingers and slid his fingers into my mouth. I looked into his eyes and licked his semen off his fingers. He removed his fingers and I panted heavily.

"Do I taste good?" He asked and I nodded.  
Johnny moved his things and laid on the other side of the bed. Him moving caused me to be pulled with him, he pulled me on top of him.

"Ready to fuck me now?" Johnny asked, seductively and my energy suddenly shot up to 100%.  
I nodded eagerly at him and he giggled at me.

"Now, now, calm down. I still have my rules." Johnny giggled and placed my member at his entrance  
.  
"You will follow my instructions, now please, enter me slowly." Johnny instructed and I quickly went to do what he asked. 

I slowly pushed inside of Johnny, God, he was so tight. Johnny moaned softly and he pulled me closer to him. 

"Keep it deep and slow unless I tell you otherwise." Johnny requested and I whimpered as a yes.

I thrusted deep and slow like he asked. The way his body encased my member intoxicated me with lust. It took all of my will power not to go any faster. I suddenly remembered it didn't hurt him when I entered him. . .was Johnny not a virgin?

"J-Johnny?" I asked, Johnny looked at me with half closed eyes.

"H-Hmm?" Johnny hummed in ecstasy and ran his fingers over the contours of my back. 

"Why did it not hurt when I put it in?" I asked, wearily and Johnny chuckled.

"Do you think I don't play with myself?" Johnny muttered and panted.

The mental image of Johnny touching himself turned me on ever more than I already currently was. That image mixed with the fact I was fucking Johnny caused me to subconsciously fuck him harder and faster..

"I-I didn't know you could read minds, Dally. ." Johnny laughed and then whimpered, he lightly clawed my back.

I kissed him deeply, Johnny returned the kiss. He moaned loudly, his moans had changed to a higher pitch. 

"Dallas Winston, oh yes!" Johnny practically yelled and wrapped his legs around my waist.

"I'm gonna c-cum. ." Johnny whimpered and began to writhe beneath me.

I thrusted hard and deep two more times and came inside, moaning loudly as I did. Johnny made his last blissful moans and released all over himself. I pulled out of him and licked his cum off his stomach. He moaned faintly as he felt my tongue against his warm skin. I collapsed next to him and Johnny curled up next to me, I hugged him close. 

"Did you have fun?" He asked, softly and I kissed him on the forehead.

"That's the most fun I've had in months." I confessed and he looked at me in amazement.

"R-Really?" He asked, blushing deeply. I guess the shy Johnny was back. 

"Yes, really," I smiled lightly, "You're good at being dominant."

Johnny buried his face in my chest, trying to hide his blush. 

"T-Thank you, Dal. ." He muttered but then yawned. 

"Tired?" I asked and he nodded. 

"Good because I am too." I yawned and began to crawl under the flower print comforter.

Johnny cleared the bed of the toys and took off my collar and leash.  
"Can we do that again sometime. . ?" I asked, hesitantly.

Johnny looked at me in shock but smiled warmly.  
"Whenever you want it." He said while getting under the blanket.

I pulled him into a hug once again and kissed him, he blushed but returned the kiss.

"I love you, Dal. ." Johnny whispered and I smiled warmly.

"I love you too, Johnnycakes. ." I muttered and watched as Johnny closed his eyes. 

"Goodnight, Dally. ." He murmured and sighed. 

"Goodnight, Johnny." I whispered and kissed him on the top of his head.

I fell asleep soon and vividly dreamed of what me and Johnny could do next time.


End file.
